Fiesta en Hogwarts
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Una noche de fiesta puede acabar en desastre...o no


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Quiero dar las gracias a blaisitozabini, Daphne_BlondeG y GregoryGoyleX por dejarme usar parte del rol que hicimos anoche para este fic. Y por inspirarme.

* * *

Daphne llamó brevemente a la puerta de sus amigos. Un elfo doméstico le abrió y la llevó a la sala, donde apareció Vega instantes después.

- ¡Daph!- la abrazó

Sonrió ante el abrazo y se lo devolvió. No era una chica a la que gustaran mucho ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño, sus amigos la llamaban en broma (y a veces en serio) princesa de hielo, pero había "adoptado" a Vega como su hermanita en el primer año de colegio de la chica y sabía que era así de cariñosa.

- Pensé en ir con vosotros a la fiesta del colegio.

Vega intercambió una mirada con Greg que entraba en ese momento en la sala, preocupada por ella, como siempre.

- Claro, rubia- se giró al escucharle- Pero pensé que ibas a ir con Blaise.

Supo, sin necesidad de girarse, que su amiga había puesto los ojos en blanco ante la evidente falta de tacto de su marido. Y eso era lo que le gustaba de ellos, lo que le hacía sentirse cómoda con ellos. Lo bien que se conocían.

Hizo un gesto extraño con los hombros y eso les debía bastar por el momento. Greg movió la cabeza y sonrió.

- Voy a ser el hombre más admirado de la fiesta.

Los tres salieron juntos, riendo y bromeando, aunque ella lo hacia un poco forzada. Y sabía que ellos se habían dado cuenta. Pero eran Vega y Greg, por eso había ido a su casa y no a la de Adhy y Theo. Vega esperaría a que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar y Greg se mordería la lengua por su esposa. En el caso de Adhy y Theo no sería así, ambos la acosarían hasta que dijera lo que había pasado.

Y no quería recordarlo, la verdad. No quería recordar la pelea, que aún ahora, sabia sin saber porque se había iniciado. O sí, sí que lo sabía. El orgullo de los dos, como siempre. El pasotismo de Blaise y su cansancio ante la situación. Que él era tan Zabini y ella tan Greengrass.

No iba a ir a la fiesta. No en un principio. Después de pelearse, cada uno había hecho lo que hacía siempre. Blaise se había ido a la habitación que le servía de gimnasio y ella se fue a leer.

Vivían juntos, pero no eran nada. Dormían juntos todas las noches, pero él seguía saliendo solo. Ambos se querían con locura, pero ninguno lo decía.

Hasta que no lo vio preparado para irse a la fiesta no se decidió a ir. A ver, ¿a ella qué se le había perdido en Hogwarts cuatro años después de su graduación? Pero le vio tan preparado, tan sexy, tan…Blaise, que su instinto posesivo tomo el control. Tenía que ir a esa fiesta.

Y solo ella sabía, sentía que esa noche sería el punto de inflexión en la relación de quiero y no puedo que tenía con Blaise. Y su parte más escondida le decía que no fuera, que cerrara los ojos ante lo que sucediera esa noche para mantenerlo a su lado. Pero su orgullo le hizo levantarse y arreglarse, ir a buscar a sus amigos y presentarse en esa fiesta.

Cuando llegaron, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente, alumnos, profesores e invitados como ellos. Echó un vistazo y lo vio. Parecía que sus ojos tenían un imán para descubrirlo siempre. No iba a acercarse a él, claro que no. Había ido a divertirse, no a vigilarlo.

Pero no contaba con su hermanita. Que la querría mucho y todas esas cosas, pero era experta en leer sus ojos, sabía que algo pasaba y no era de las que dejaban las cosas solucionarse por sí mismas. Era lo más discreto sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero también la reina de las indirectas y de los encuentros casuales. Y no tan casuales, claro.

- Oh, acabo de ver a Blaise- se dirigió como una flecha hacia donde estaba el moreno, mientras Greg se echaba a reír y ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

Greg le preguntó con la mirada qué hacían, si quedarse allí y esperar que se acercaran o ir ellos.

- Vamos, grandullón- masculló cerrando los ojos por un momento y obligándose a poner su mejor sonrisa.

Lentamente llegaron donde estaban. Sintió los ojos de Blaise clavados en ella cuando llegó y abrazó a Vega por la cintura.

- ¿Os dejo solas?- dijo con una sonrisa irónica, saludando a Greg con la cabeza.

- No hace falta, Zabini. Además, seguro que te gustaría verlo- incluso para ser ella sonó demasiado borde. Demasiado cortante. Se obligó a relajarse. No eran nada, ¿verdad? Solo dos amigos.

La mirada de Blaise se oscureció ante el golpe. No esperaba verla allí. Iba tan jodidamente preciosa como siempre. Pero reconocía en su rostro las ganas de pelea. Y estaba ya cansado de pelear con ella.

Así que aprovechó que Draco llegó al grupo. Un Draco desmadrado como nunca y ambos se fueron hacia la mesa donde unas Gryffindor bastante desatadas (y borrachas) se habían subido a bailar.

Sintió las miradas de Greg y Vega y supo que ambos se debatían entre ir a buscarlo y echarle la bronca o quedarse con Daphne. Cogió una chica cualquiera, para bailar con ella.

Pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia el rincón donde estaban los tres. No lograba distinguir el rostro de Daphne, ni su expresión, pero aun asi, seguía mirando. Justo cuando se iba a subir a la mesa, apareció Vega, para decirle que se iban. No le dijo nada más, pero no hacía falta. Conocía demasiado bien a la pequeña Malfoy y sabía que estaba furiosa y decepcionada con él, a partes iguales. Y que no dejarían a Daph sola, con lo que sabía que no la encontraría en su casa cuando llegara esa noche.

Daph se quitó los tacones y se dejó caer en el sofá en cuanto llegaron a la mansión Goyle. Vega había ido a la cocina a por vino blanco y a ordenarle a un elfo que le preparara una habitación. Cuando su amiga entró y repartió las copas, subió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas.

Greg había puesto un disco y la música suave de Adele llenó el ambiente. Sonrió al descubrir que incluso en música, Vega lo había cambiado por completo.

- Estás tensa, Daph.

Greg siempre iba directo al grano. Miró a Vega buscando ayuda, pero esa vez, su hermanita no iba a salvarla.

- No lo estoy- era una defensa pobre, pero ahora no podía derrumbarse, porque si había algo que odiaba, era sentirse vulnerable, y en ese momento se sentía demasiado vulnerable- Esta noche no haréis guarradas, ¿no? que estaré al lado... -cambia de tema, observándoles sin poder evitar el echarse a reír.

Un cojín le llego desde el otro lado del sofá, donde estaba Vega.

- Así no tendrás nunca sobrinos.

- Eres una experta en cambiar de tema- parecía que por el momento, Greg iba a dejarlo estar.

Siguieron hablando durante un par de horas, bebiendo más vino y riendo. Pero ella seguía sin poder de dejar de pensar en Blaise, en qué estaría haciendo y en qué iba a pasar a partir de ese momento con ellos.

- Rubia, o hablas y te desahogas o vas a sentirte así siempre... y no podemos ayudarte si no hablas.

Greg, como siempre, tan directo. La sobresaltó y se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Me enseñáis mi habitación? tengo que darle el visto bueno... -se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Vega se levantó detrás de ella, con un suspiro. La precedió en las escaleras y se paró frente a una habitación.

- Daph, somos tus amigos. Tiene razón. Entiendo que no te apetezca hablar. Pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo o estallarás.

La miró con dureza. Pero Vega no se achantó, la conocía demasiado bien.

- Es esta. Y el baño está aquí- encendió ambas luces y entró en la habitación.

Daphne entró después que ella y se dejó caer en la cama.

- Es cómoda.

La risa cristalina de Vega llenó la habitación.

- Greg tiene así todas las habitaciones porque cuando discutimos no le gusta que yo duerma en el sofá.

- Es que no debes dormir en el sofá.

Otro cojín voló por la habitación mientras ambas reían. Después de darle un beso y desearle buenas noches, Vega se fue.

Daphne se fue a la ventana y vio como su amiga salía al jardín y se sentaba al lado de Greg, que la abrazó. Sentía mucha envidia al verlos. Vega llevaba queriendo a Greg toda la vida y, a pesar de las peleas que habían tenido y de las tonterías que Greg había hecho, eran una pareja muy feliz.

Con un suspiro fue al armario y cogió uno de los pijamas de su amiga. Fue al baño para cambiarse y, al salir, se llevó el susto de su vida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Algo afectado por el alcohol, Blaise se dejó caer en la cama.

- No sé... a veces eso de desaparecerme no se me da muy bien.

- Estás borracho, te lo debiste pasar bien- apoyó la espalda en la puerta clavando la mirada en él.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste tú?- Ignoró su comentario y entrecerró los ojos.

- Estaba cansada... -murmurando se encoge de hombros, cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces te dejo descansar, ya me voy.- murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantándose para ir hacia la puerta. Había esperado algo más después de presentarse allí.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-arrastró las palabras, dando un paso hacia delante, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- Estaba cansado de tanta fiesta- imitó su respuesta y aunque ve que da un paso, se acerca hasta la puerta.

- Con lo animado que estabas -apoyó la mano en la puerta, impidiendo que la abrirse. No dijo nada más ni apartó la mirada de él.

- ¿Porque me preguntas que a qué he venido si no me dejas irme?- Estaba ya demasiado cansado como para seguir peleando con ella. No cuando solo quería abrazarla.

- ¿Quieres irte de verdad? Ahí está la puerta, nadie te lo impide...-se alejó de la puerta, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

Blaise suspiró. Daphne siempre era tan…Daphne.

- ¿Quieres tú que me vaya, Greengrass?- clavó su mirada en ella cuando se apartó de la puerta, mirando cómo iba hacia la cama y se dejaba caer en ella.

- ¿Importa lo que yo quiera, Zabini?- los ojos azules de ella estaban clavados en él, como intentando grabar su figura en la memoria.

Sabía que no iba a ceder. Y en parte la entendía, había cedido demasiadas veces. Durante un momento pensó en que pasaría si no cedía esta vez, si seguían con su juego de palabras y finalmente se iba.

Que no habría otra oportunidad. Que tendría que pasar sin ella durante toda la vida. Que tendría que apretar los dientes cuando otro hombre estuviera con ella, sabiendo que otras manos acariciaban su cuerpo, que otros labios susurrarían en su oído, que otra persona la haría gemir.

Se dirigió a la cama mientras se quitaba la ropa, y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.

- Siempre ha importado, Daphne.

Noto como su cuerpo se relajaba en sus brazos, como le buscaba y ambos suspiraron aliviados. Habían sorteado otro escollo y, de nuevo, todo volvía a estar bien entre ellos.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, brazos y piernas enredados, pero sobre todo, juntos.


End file.
